Reasons Why I Hate You, Or Love You
by lollipopprongs
Summary: Lily and James are arguing. Again. Lily tells James why she hates him and in return James tells her why he loves her. But Maybe Lily's hate was never really that strong... REVISED 8/8/08 one-shot. a lot of fluff. R&R!


Disclaimer- I am lollipop

**Disclaimer****- I am lollipop. Since when was J. K. Rowling called lollipop?**

**Just a nice little oneshot I came up with in Science class. Enjoy! **

Lily Evans and James Potter were fighting in the Gryffindor Common Room late one night. Nobody was around, and nobody would have cared either way…

James and Lily were known to the good students of Hogwarts as enemies. Mainly because all they did was argue with each other. Lily hated James; she always hated James, that was the natural order of things. James loved Lily though; how cliche, right?

Tonight was no different than any other night. Lily and James used to attract a lot of attention with their arguments, but now the entire student body has not only heard these arguments far too many times, but the arguments were relatively dumb as well.

Tonight, they were arguing about each other for the sake of arguing...

"Why won't you go out with me once? Just once!" James asked from across the room. "What've you got against me now?"

"I have a list Potter! If you want I'll recite it for you now!" Lily bellowed back.

"I would love to hear your list, Lily!"

"Fine!" _I can make up a list of reasons why I hate Potter easy!_ Lily thought to herself. "I won't go out with you because...

"One, you and your friends torment every person you see walking in the halls." _That was toatally true! Though usually James was trying to defend someone else... Usually me from Slytherins... But I didn't need his help in the first place!_

"Two, you are far too obsessed with Quidditch. Is that really all you can find to talk about?" _You should hear him! At lunch him and Sirius were arguing about who was going to win the World Cup. They got really into it and it became really funny... Wait? What?_

"Three, your hair! My gosh you mess it up on purpose and you know it!" _He does and it irritates me so much! Though, I bet his hair would look truly awful if it just lay there..._

"Four, your ego is out of this world, Potter!" _I mean, he walks around the school like he owns the damn place!_

"And finally, reason number five, you are constantly asking me out even though I always say no! What don't you get? The meaning of the word 'no'? It's a negative word, which I use in the context of, "No, I will not"! It isn't that hard to understand Potter!" With her last words, Lily turned to walk up the staircase to the girl's dormitory smiling at her spur-of-the-moment argument.

"Hold on one minute Evans!" James called. Lily turned to him reluctantly.

"What now Potter? I didn't make that confusing in the least!"

"I would like for you to hear my comeback to your list, and I believe I can manage making my own list of why I like you so much."

"Fine, Potter. Just make it quick, I'm really tired."

"Okay, first of all, Sirius' is the only one who tortures anybody now except for when the Slytherins are torturing first years." _Or you,_ James added mentally. "And I'd like to see you try to stop Sirius from praking the Slytherins.

"Second, so what if I like Quidditch? That's all you're going to find any Hogwarts student talking about this time of year. And I get it from my dad." _Well, you do learn from your parents..._

"Third, I ruffle my hair out of habit. Sirius says that I only do it when I'm nervous though." _I wanted to say 'maybe I'm nervous around you', but thought better of it._

"Fourth, don't even go on about my ego! You said it yourself that it's downsized considerably!" _Maybe I still have that weird strut, but how can I help that now? After years of practice it's etched into my brain that that's how my legs are supposed to work._

"And five, I ask you out because it gets your attention. Do you even know that I tried for a year to talk to you and you ignored me the entire time? Yeah, so since that didn't work, I asked you out. It got your attention, which is what I wanted in the first place. And I only ask you out because I love you. Why else would I ask you out? I would've thought that this would've been clear by now. I don't want to let you get away. I ask you out in the hopes of you saying yes so that after this year I won't have to lose you!" James finished, leaving Lily lost for words.

Lily stood in a trance shock.

"Now as for my list…" James started. "I love you because...

"One you're beautiful, simple as that." _I hope she knows I don't just mean how she looks... thought that sure is beautiful too!_

"Two, your eyes! They've got this way to captivating me." _And making me lose all coherent thought from my brain._

"Three, you voice draws me in. When you talk, my mind goes blank and I can only focus on what you're saying." _Is she smirking?_

"Four, you are brilliant, nice, funny, courageous, you stick up for what you believe in; you never give up the fight." _Okay, so that may have been more than one thing..._

"And five, I guess you're just different. You don't swoon over me because "I'm hot". You stand up to me when I'm being an egoistic moron." _She definitely smiled at the use of her words there!_ "You are probably the reason why my ego has lowered; because after this year, to go on without you... God, that'd be hell!"

Lily still seemed awestricken, but she was smiling. _Wait, is her smiling good? Or is she planning something that could be potentially evil? _James worried about what Lily could be plotting.

"Well, I'm stuck." Lily said after a moment's silence.

James' brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that?" James asked cautiously.

Lily paused for another moment as she looked at James and he stared back into her green eyes that made all thought disappear from his head.

"How can I argue... What's there left to say? Everything I said has been proven wrong, or at least made into something decent by you." Lily said finally.

"So, does that mean you'll go out with me?" James asked hopefully.

Lily let out a small laugh. "How could I possibly say no after your speech about me?" She asked.

James was, obviously, the one in awe now. It didn't take James long to recover from his shock though. He soon smiled so wide it may have actually reached his ears. There was a pause that James' mind repeated the same thing over and over... _Kiss her! No, she'll hate me! Kiss her! No!_

"Po...James?" Lily asked. She would have to get used to calling him that. James snapped back into reality.

"Er... Lily?" _Maybe if I asked her first and she told me yes or no she won't hate me. _

"Yes, James." Lily was smirking as she saw his uncomfortable state. It was almost like she knew what he was thinking.

"Would you mind..." _That sounds awful. _"Do you think I could..." _Even worse. _James contemplated this for so long that he didn't even notice the red-head cross the room until she planted her lips firmly on his.

When she pulled back she laughed at that goofy, lopsided grin. "If that's what you were asking about, then yes, I suppose you can."

"Wait til I tell Sirius about this..."

Lily laughed at the change in conversation. "He won't believe you. I think the entire school will be in for a shock tomorrow."

**So I edited this to make it better and I really hope it came out that way.**

**Review please! lolli**


End file.
